Song Obsession (transcript) - Fanimation episode by Robin Punzalan
by 17Nanorobin
Summary: Corey gets obsessed with singing all the time, and now, everybody is tired of playing gigs everyday, so now they must find a way how to prevent Corey from getting to plan another gig, otherwise, they will die from the humanity.


**Summary:** Corey gets obsessed with making a new song everyday, so Kin, Kon, and Laney get tired of this, and decide to give Corey a rest from singing by giving him a vacation.

**Transcript:**

(The episode starts with Corey walking around in circles in the garage thinking about his new song.)

Corey: Hmm...What should it be? Aha! I got a song idea!

(Laney, Kin, and Kon open the garage door.)

Laney: Hey Cor!

Corey: Hey, Laney! Hey guys! What's sup?

Kin: Hey!

Kon: So what are you doing, Corey?

Corey: Well I haven't really thought of a song idea yet.

Kin, Kon, and Laney (alltogether): Ugh, not again. We don't want to make another song.

(Corey is shocked.)

Corey: What? You don't want me to make another song?

Laney: We want to make another song, but we are tired, so for now, take a rest from singing.

Corey: But...

Laney: Please

(makes adorable face at Corey.)

Corey: Alright, fine.

(Mina enters the room.)

Corey: Hey, I wonder where is Trina.

Mina: She got sick, and his a horrible fever. So that is why, I am keeping away from her not to get spread by her cold.

Corey: Oh, no. We can't get her...I mean...uh-oh.

Laney: You aren't thinking about those lyrics again aren't you?

Corey: No, well...um...technically...,yes.

Laney: Come on! You gotta stop thinking about songwriting.

Kon: Plus, you can't even get Trina's diary to paraphrase lyrics from.

Mina: What? Did I just hear what you just said?

Kin: No.

Mina: You are creating lyrics from reading Trina's diary?

Corey: Well, yes.

Mina: I better go tell Trina.

Laney: Great! Now, are band is toast, well let's stop thinking about the band.

Corey: But...

Laney: Wait, a second, I have an idea.

(Corey gets kicked out of his house.)

Laney: Until you take a break from making lyrics we are going to stay here until you are done.

(garage door shuts.)

(Nick Mallory's car passes by.)

Corey: Hey, Nick.

Nick: Nick Mallory says, hey aren't you supposed to be in your house?

Corey: I got kicked out.

Nick: Kicked out? How could you get kicked out of your own home?

Corey: They don't want me to...

Nick: To what?

Corey: Well, never mind then.

Nick: Nick, doesn't like gloomy people so Nick will leave now.

(Nick and his car leave.)

Corey: Man, now, I am trapped here without lyrics. Wait a minute, I have an idea.

(Corey sneaks into his house at midnight.)

(Corey grabs a tissue filled with Trina's snot in it.)

(Corey leaves the house.)

(Corey rubs the tissue on his friends.)

Corey: Now, they will see...Mwahahaha!

(the next morning...)

Laney: Ugh...time to relax. Huh, why do I sound funny.

(looks at mirror)

Laney: Agh! I got the sniffles! I got a cold!

Kin: I got a cold too!

Kon: Me three!

Corey: Now time to...hey guys!

Laney: Hey, are you finally relaxed?

Corey: Nope.

Laney: What?

Corey: By the way, I did something you. I gave you Trina's cold.

Laney: What? That is why we are sick! I say from now on, till this day forward you are forbidden to come back at this house again. Got that?

(Trina enters the room.)

Trina: Let me handle this.

(Trina calls phone.)

Mayor Mellow: Hello? Who is this?

Trina: This is Trina, Trina Riffin, calling for the police.

Mayor Mellow: What crime did they commit?

Trina: They broke all the laws.

Mayor Mellow: This is urgent! Mother! I would like to say, we got ourselves a feisty criminal.

(Police come, and arrest Kin, Kon, and Laney.)

Laney: Wait, this is a big mistake!

(the car leaves.)

Corey: Finally, revenge paid off.

Trina: Not yet. I am not done with you.

Corey: What do you mean?

Trina: Mina told me everything about you reading my diary. It makes me so mad, so angry, I just want to destroy you! Limb from limb!

Corey: I am sorry, and...

Trina: And what?

Corey: Hey where's Mina?

Trina: I don't care where she is.

Corey: Maybe she is with Nick.

Trina: What?

Corey: Yep. By the way, Nick said he loves you.

Trina: Really? You know, I changed my mind about killing you. How about I let you live and get Grojband back?

Corey: Deal.

(the police come back.)

Corey: Now, time to...

Laney: Save it Corey, you've done enough today, I think, we should never stop singing, let's end our break!

All: Agreed!

THE END!

Previous Episode: N/A

Next Episode: Safari Jungle (Coming Soon)

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES, GROJBAND. I AM JUST A BIG FAN OF THE SHOW, NOT TRYING TO COPYRIGHT, ALL CHARACTERS AND BELONGINGS BELONG TO THE SHOW CREATORS OF GROJBAND.


End file.
